


Snake under the mask.

by Bellaannblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaannblack/pseuds/Bellaannblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes through bellatrixes Hogwarts career, with a few twists. Not for light readers. Might get a little to kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the snake.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this website. Can't wait to write more!

"Bella wake up. It's time for your meeting." Screamed my mother.  
"Mom, I'm not going." I scream back. Why won't she leave me alone?   
"Get down here right now young lady." She yelled back up.  
"Ok mom. Fine." I yell back. I slowly get out of bed, put on my dress, and head down to my meeting. The riddle family is coming over and we all have to be on our best behavior. I am bellatrix black, age 10. I'm soon to be 11.   
"Hurry up, they will be here any second." She yells. I walk down stairs. She gasps. "Did you look in the mirror? Go brush your hair again." She orders. I hear a knock on the door. She bites her lip. "Dobby!" She yells.   
"Yes mrs.black, what can Dobby do for you?" He asks.   
"Get Bella a hair brush and brush her hair." She says. He does as he is told. After he brushes my hair, I walk into the dinning room.  
"Sorry I am late mother and father. I was just making sure everything was in tip top shape." I say with a smile. I see who I believe is mr.riddle. I curtsy for him. "Mr.riddle." I say. He smiles at me. He takes my hand and kisses it.   
"You must be Bella. Your father talks of you fondly." He says with a smile. I see my two younger sisters look at me with shock. I smile at him. I sit down, and he takes the set to my left. He sits at the head of the table where my father sits. My father takes his left side, I on his right. We begin to eat our breakfast. Once I eat a few bites I say, "how long will you be here mr.riddle?"  
"Bella, don't be rude." Says my mother.  
"None seance. It's a perfect question." He says to her. He then looks at me. "I will be staying for four night." He says. I nod.  
"That's good." I say and go back to eating. 

After we are all done eating, I head outside to play. I hear my sister scream. I run over to her. "Crissa, what is it?" I ask her. She points at the ground.  
"Snake!" She screams. I look at it and laugh. I pick up said snake. I hear the door open.   
"Bella, what are you doing? Put that down." My mom yells out. I hold the snake. I see my father and Tom run out. "What is it?" Asks my father.  
"Bella is scaring poor narcissia with that snake." She says.  
"No I'm not, I'm taking it away from her." I say and I start to walk to a tree.  
"Bella, would you come here?" Asks Tom. I nod and walk to him. "I believe that is my snake, nargia." He says. The snake slithers from me to him. "That's odd, she never lets anyone but I touch her." He says. "She must like you." He says. I smile.  
"I have always loved snakes." I say. He laughs. "Well then you can watch her." He says. He hands her back to me and goes back inside. I smile. I walk to a tree, put her up it, and then climb up after her. I sit in the tree, and end up drifting to sleep.

"BELLA!" Someone yells. I jump. I lose my balance and fall out of the tree. I close my eyes, ready for impact. I feel something, but it doesn't hurt. I open one eye. It's Tom. I open my other eye and stare up at him. He carries me to my dad. He puts me down. "Thank him Bella." He says. I turn to Tom.  
"Thank you for catching me." I say with a blush. He nods. I give him the snake and turn to my dad. "Yes father?" I ask.   
"Tom will be sleeping in your room, seeing as you have two beds. Understood?" He asks.  
"Yes father." I say. When we have guest, they are always in my room.  
"Do everything he asks of you, got it?" He asks.  
"Yes father." I say,  
"Good, show Tom to your room." He says. I nod. I take his hand and bring him to my room.   
"You can have what ever bed you want mr.riddle." I say.   
"Please, call me Tom when we are in privet." He says. I nod.  
"Yes, Tom." I say. He walks over to my bed.  
"I'm guessing this one is yours?" He says. I nod. "I will take the other one then." He says. I shake my head.  
"You can have mine. It's more comfy." I say. "Dobby!" I yell.   
"Yes miss.black, what can Dobby do for you?" He asks.  
"Change the bed spreads around. Now!" I say. He does. "Good." I smile. I grab food that was on my shelf. "Here." I give him it.   
"Thank you miss.black. You are the nicest." He says and poofs away.  
"You feed that thing?" Asks Tom.  
"Yes." I say. He nods.   
"Well then, I think it's about time we go eat lunch. Would you like to join me on a picnic?" He asks.  
"I would love to." I say.

After we tell my mother and father and get the food we head out. He brings me to a place on a hill under a cherry tree.   
"We will eat here." He says. I nod. I set up the blanket and sit. I open the basket and get everything out. "Here." I say and set him a place. He sits. "Your father says you play the violin and piano." He says. I nod. He reaches into a bag I didn't notice he had and he pulls out my black violin. "Play." He says.   
I blush. "I'm not that good." I say.   
He laughs. "Your father told me you can." He says. I take it and stand. I close my eyes and I start to play ave Maria. Once I am done I have a few tears in my eyes and I sit. I look at him and hand him the violin. He puts it down and takes my head in his hands. He rubs his thumb over my cheek whipping the tears away.   
"That was beautiful." He says. "So I hear your birthday is tomorrow. Eleven you will be." He says. I nod. "I will take you out." He says. He drops his hands and begins to eat. We eat in mostly silence and after a bit we finish. "Bella, have you thought of being a death eater?" He asks. I look at him.   
"A death eater?" I ask. "No I haven't given it much thought, though it sounds like a splendid thing to do Tom." I say.   
He chuckles. "Good. We will start your training soon. You will be the top of all your classes." He says.


	2. Happy birthday baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating when I can. Please don't get mad. I will be updating as soon as I can.

When we get home my father and mother look from the dark lord to me.   
"I hope Bella was good." My mother says. "I'm sorry for the trouble she put you through." She says.   
"What trouble? Your daughter was wonderful. You need to stop treating her like she is the worst thing that happened to you." The dark lord says. My mothers mouth drops open. My father walks over, and he bows. "Forgive my wife for her nonsense." He says. My lord waves him off.   
"No matter tomorrow I will be taking deer Bellatrix here out to get her things for Hogwarts. She and I will be out all day, don't expect us back until late. We will be heading to our room now." He says. He walks. When he doesn't hear me coming, he turns around. "Bellatrix, come with me." He says. I hurry after him. We walk up the stairs together and get to mine, I mean, our room. "Bella." He says.   
"Yes?" I ask.   
"Come sit on my lap." He says after he sits down. I sit on his lap. He turns me to him so my legs are around his waist. "You are beautiful." He says. I blush. He kisses my cheek. I smile. He pulls back. "And now, you may go and get clothing for tomorrow and head to bed. We will be up early." He says. I nod and I get off him. I go to my wardrobe and get out a nice black dress. I go and lay in my bed. "Bella." Tom says. I sit up.   
"Yes Tom? I ask.   
"Don't tell anyone about what we do in privet." Is all he says and then he lays down. I do the same. I try to sleep, but keep thinking of the kiss he gave me. I finally fall asleep.

"Bella." I hear a silky voice say. "Bella, wake up." The voice says again. I open my eyes. I see Tom and I smile.   
"Morning Tom." I say as I stretch out.   
"Morning kitten." He says back. I blush and sit up. My smile gets brighter.   
"It's my birthday." I say. He nods and pulls me up out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal and laugh. "Bella shhhh. Don't wake up the rest of the family." He says.   
"What time is it?" I ask.   
"11:55 pm." He says. "I want you awake for when you turn 11. It's important." I nod. Four minutes pass. "Look out the window." He says. I do. As soon as the clock hits 12:00, the moon goes red. It stays red until 12:01, where it goes black. It is so beautiful. I turn to Tom and start to cry.   
"It's beautiful." I voice my thoughts. He nods.   
He kisses my forehead and mutters, "happy birthday Bella." He lays on his bed. "Go back to bed, we have a big day." I nod and fall back asleep. I am awaken again by Tom in the morning. He has Dobby there, with food on a plate. "This is breakfast. May I join you?" He asks. I nod, we eat together in bed, and then once done, we get up. I get dressed in my bathroom and come out with my hair and makeup done. I look stunning, and the look on toms face tells me I look a lot older then I am. I smile and walk past him.   
"Come on." I say as we walk down stairs.  
Once down there we walk outside to where two beautiful night mares are. I gasp. One was a boy, other a girl. They have amazing wings. They are black , one with a blood red moon on one, the other, a snake. He leads me to the female with the moon and helps me up. He then gets on the other one. He shows me basic stuff and we fly. We get to the bank fast. We do our shopping for my books and robes and things. We finally get to where the wands are. I smile. We walk in, and Olivander sees us. He stares a moment, then says,   
"Mr.Riddle, what a surprise. And is this Ms.Black?" He asks. I smile and nod. "Here to get a wand are we? Well then, you may look around for the one that is to be yours. Tell me when one feels right." He says and goes back to doing what ever he was doing before we walked in. The something was helping a ginger women. She looks about my age. I walk around with Tom and look at wands. We open case after case but never find one. I back up and say, "I can't find one," to Olivander. He looks surprised.   
Tom looks at him and then says, "get the one from the back." Olivander looks nervous for a second. Then he goes and grabs it. He opens it and I pick it up. "How it feel?" Olivander asks.   
I smile. "It feels... Right." I say. Tom smiles.   
"It's walnut, dragon heart string, 12 1/2 in, unyielding." Says Olivander. I nod. We pay for it and leave. Not long after that, Tom stops me and says, "let's get a dress for tonight. You parents want to through you a ball. Come along." He says and we go find a tailor.  
We see a tailor shop and walk in. The bell rings and someone pops out of the back room. They see us and gasp. I look at the lady and she hurries to get to our side. "Hello Mr.Riddle, Ms.Black." She says. We nod. "Hello." We both say.   
"We are here to get Bella a dress for tonight." He says.   
"Tonight? That's such short notice." She says.   
"Is that a problem?" I ask.  
She bits her lip, "no, I guess I could make due. Come along Deery." She says to me. I follow. We walk out back where she takes measurement of me.   
"My parents want it white, but I would rather have red and black." I tell here she nods.   
"I can work with that. Ok, your good to go, send mr.riddle I'm please." She says, I do. Soon she is done. We walk around some more and go buy a pet for me. I get a black cat, and name her pokhot. It means lust in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I will be updating when I can. Please don't get mad. I will be updating as soon as I can. Also, sorry for spelling, I'm working off a iPad.


End file.
